heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax
Jax Poer is a Human Warlock from the Offworld, and one is one of the original heroes of Axminster. He was at first a soldier for Nyriss, then a medic for Nyriss, and then he abandoned the war effort to search for his mother. He is warm, and affectionate in his own type of way, and enjoys the rapport he's built or is trying to build with his party members. He is one of the main Player Characters. History Jax was born in Nyriss, during the summer of 557 CE. His family raised him well despite the war. His father was often out, fighting. He spent most of his time with his mother and sister, Mary. He attended wizarding school throughout his youth, but was not very focused or proficient in learning the arcane arts. He flunked out of wizarding school at about 14. He decided to join military training, to be more like his father. It turned out that Jax wasn't extremely intelligent, or physically fit, but rather average. The one thing he excelled at was making friends and keeping them. At age 19 his mother disappeared due to unknown causes. His family was distraught. Jax sought guidance in religion. He prayed for his mothers return to no avail. He began studying on gods, hoping to find a way to build a stronger connection with one of them to see if his mother had died, or if she could be returned to him. He began studying books with more questionable deities in them. His intentions still pure he kept digging and praying to hope a god would listen. A year later he encountered a cultist who advised him to pray to Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles took advantage of this foolish child who is desperately searching for his mother. He and Jax came to an agreement on a pact. Jax was to serve Mephistopheles in exchange for magical power. The contract would be over when Jax has found his mother, or alternatively when it's terminated. Jax was instructed to leave his family, and travel to the mainland, Alryne. Mephistopheles promised companions, and in the town of Axminster he found them. Jax with his intentions still pure, is searching for his mother, receiving guidance from Mephistopheles and following his companions throughout the lands. Personality Jax is neutral good, and often comes across as sincere, but mischevious. He's warm and compassionate, but tends to show his affection in other ways, often rushing into problems, doing first and thinking later. These problems also tend to be caused by him. Due to his relationship with Mephistopheles, he might get forced to do unsavoury things, and while unpleasant, he understands that they need to be done. He harbours little ill will to anybody, preferring to talk his way out of conflict instead of beating his opponent over the head. He enjoys the power that Mephistopheles gave him, and will flourish it with every chance he gets. His relationship with Mephistopheles is that of bitter camraderie. He sees Mephistopheles as a very powerful figure, who can be relied upon, and thus treats him with respect, all the while joking with him. He doesn't see the pact as being detrimental to his life, and often thanks Mephistopheles for granting such power unto him, but is ready to switch to better, more powerful deals. Changes During the Adventure After a few months of adventuring, his actions reflected a more evil and manipulative side of Jax. He often would abuse the party's trust, by coercing them into helping him do things for Mephistopheles. He didn't feel bad, until it drove Myndril out of the group after a heated argument in an astral pocket. He then recognized that what he was doing was inherently bad, even evil, and decided to try to turn things around. Soon after, Jax began trying to do things that would benefit others. He almost sacrificed himself to help Sylvin run away from a black dragon. At this point, he's begun to work for the good of others, even searching to end his pact with Mephistopheles, and work with a celestial. He's grown tired of being a detriment, and wants to be good again. Trivia * Jax was born as the only male in his group of quadruplets * Despite having a spellbook, Jax struggles with reading * Jax was the only human in the party, for a while * Mephistopheles wanted him to join with the party Category:Characters Category:Main Characters